¿¿¿Nueva vida?
by Storie d'amore
Summary: Se que los decepcions pero desde ahora todo va a Full, desde el capi 7 en progreso. Capi 6 subido!, se siguen aceptando 2 ocs, para ser equipo completo de oc s, mas informacion x MP
1. Hola Japon-Adios Italia

**Konichiwa! **

**Bueno, antes de aburrirlos mas que nunca, esta historia es la de mi personaje inventado en los animes : INAZUMA ELEVEN, INUYASHA, DIGIMON, POKEMON, ETC.**

**Cap.1:Hola Japon, Adios Italia.**

**Este es mi primer fic, que narra mi vida llegando al Japon, ya que me encanta el famoso OC.**

**Personaje Sayuri Terumi Goenji*en IE* mi hermanastro Afuro, mis primos Shuuya y Yuuka, mi amor verdadero… en el fic, mis amores platónicos… en el fic *?***

**Bueno empiezen a aburrirse, y no es mucho lo que pido, solo comentario para mejorar, no importa que me maten a piedrazos pero x fa comentarios, si alguien se quiere unir solo digan.**

**Cosa 1: **quien sabe?** son mis narraciones**

**Cosa2: /laraarara/ son mis pensamientos**

**Cosa3: ···son cualquier comentario muy aparte.···**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertence si no a **_**level-5**_**, si me perteneciera, FUYuka baka no existiría.**

* * *

Un dia normal, tan pacifico y sereno, una joven de unos 14 años de edad esta recostada en su lujoso cuarto recién decordado, con las paredes de un tono blanco con detalles como rosas o flores de un color negro a plomo.

Un cuarto muy grande y espacioso, donde obviamente,había lo necesario para la vida de un joven. Un armario, un televisor pantalla de plasma, y una net pequeña, una amplia mesita de apuntes, donde se encontraban varios libros y un cuarto de baño.

Cinco días después de que la mencionada volvió de Italia, para su tierra natal, y el comienzo de clases.

Alguien toca la puerta del hermoso cuarto.

_Pase

_Vaya, hermanita… ¿Tomandote un descanso?_ le dice esa voz familiar, tan serena que ella reconoceria en cualquier lugar.

_¿Que quieres que te diga? Afuro_ dijo, mientras lo contemplaba, el pelo rubio que caia tras su espalda y los ojos azules que eran tan perfectos, tez blanca, vestido con una chaqueta de color blanco y por dentro un camiseta de un tono negro y sin mangas. ···Sayuri: aveces quisiera que no sea mi hermano···

_Pues, no se_ le dice sentándose en la cama de tono blanco, la mayoría, por no decir en su totalidad, era de colores blancos o negros. _Vamos levantate, iremos a recordar los días de infancia señorita Italiana.

_Afuro!, no tengo ganas para nada

_Vamos, te presentare a algunos de mis amigos

_Nadie a de recordarme, mas que Reina… y mi primo_le dijo deprimida

_Entonces, hagamos que te recuerden nuevos amigos, te presentare a los de Raimon el imperial, vamos, te veo veo abajo en 10 minutos_le dice y el joven se retira de la habitación.

**Hermanito como quisiera…_ pienso en mi mente**

Ella como obligada, va a su armario y saca lo primero que ve, falda negra pequeña, unas botas, negras también hasta el comienzo de las pantorrillas, unas medias blancas encima las rodillas.

Una blusa suelta de color negro también, y encima una chaqueta blanca con un detalle super divertido, unas orejitas de NEKO.···soy mala para describir···

El pelo de color blanco, llegando hasta la cintura, Ojos dorados, y tez totalmente blanca. ···Sayuri: mi apariencia youkai—Fudou: esto es IE···

Baja hacia la sala de visitas donde la espera su hermano, con el mismo estilo de ropa, unas cigarreras de color negro unos calzados deportivos negros con líneas misma chaqueta y la misma camiseta.

_Podemos irnos señorita_ le dice dándole el brazo.

_Claro _dice la joven sin saber que al salir por esa puerta conocería gente nueva, se enteraría de cosas interesantes y mas que todo conocera a su verdadero amor y a sus amores platónicos.

* * *

**_Reviews!?_**


	2. viejos tiempos

**viejos tiempos  
**

Ambos hermanos salieron, Afuro por su parte, parecia mas novio que hermanoo, ya que extendió su brazo por la espalda de la joven. Y esta siguiéndole la corriente.

Fueron a muchos institutos,Raimon, Imperial, su futuro Zeus, Alien,Ninja, Otaku, entre muchas mas.

Afuro tenia un partido de entrenamiento, por lo cual ella decidió ir al centro comercial con su amiga. Al llegar allí, Reina la esperaba, esta vestia con unos jeans negros, y una blusa semiabirta los primeros botones de un color lila bajo.

Ambas corrieron a su encuentro y con un abrazo pensaban "cuanto sin verte amiga".

Tan solo vieron la ropa, viendo, pensando y riendo a carcajadas, al terminar eran como las tres de la tarde y se dispusieron a comer un helado, fueron a la heladería.

_¿Desean algo?_ dijo un joven que atendía el lugar mientras ellas se sentaban en una mesa para dos

_Para mi uno de fresa, con chispas de chocolate y dos fresas encima_ menciono Reina con una sonrisa

_Para lo mismo pero de chocolate_ menciono la peliblanco.

_En seguida sus ordenes

Ambas se pusieron a hablar sobre el viaje que Sayuri tuvo a Italia hasta que les llego sus pedidos se deleitaron con ellos.

_Entonces, ya tuviste tu primer novio

_Digamos que si, la verdad el tomoba mas atención al futbol, pero lo entiendo, Fidio…_ decía hasta que cierta peliazul la interrumpió

_ hablas de Fidio Aldenas? Gran jugador Italiano_ pregunto con algo de asombro

_Pues… (o.o) si_ Dijo con ojos que parecían que se hiban a salir.

_Vaya, y ni me lo contaste…_ dijo algo entristecida la peliazul

_No, no pude, pero ya termine con el_ con una cara picarona continuo diciendo_¿Y dime no habrá alguien que conoscas como para mi?

_bueno, unos amigos, llegaran pronto a Japon, ¿te parece si te los presento?, uno es alto, con la piel palida, tiene los ojos azules pelo rojo, su nombre es Hiroto Kiyama. El otro es de su misma altura, piel bronceada ojos oscuros pelo verdoso, su nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa._ miro a la peli blanco_ te agradara, sobre todo Hiroto.

Asi como a las 4 de la tarde, salieron sin nada que hacer, y decidieron ir al campo de entrenamiento del instituto Raymon, donde allí se encontraban las tres gerentes y algunos de los jugadores, incluyendo a chicas y un chico que no conocían observando también.

_ Mi primo esta aquí_ dijo Sayuri viendo al delantero pelicrema

_Yo me voy Sayuri, me llego un mensaje, mis amigos llegan hoy al Japon, olvide que use el cuarto de Hiroto para…_ se callo algo avergonzada_ lo que importa es que devo recoger, me voy adio_ asi Reina se fue corriendo.

Sayuri por su lado se acerco y vio a Fudou,Endo, Goenji , ambos hermanos Fubuki, Kazemaru y Kido hablando con un joven al cual no conocia y algunas chicas alrededor. Atrás las gernetes hablando y reiendo.

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto uniéndose a la conversación.

_Vaya , lo quenos faltaba la hermana del chico angel ya llego_dijo con algo de despecho Fudou

_Si es lo que tienes que decirle Fudou, te callas, mi prima no es nada para insultar_ dijo Goenji_ hola Sayuri

_Tu prima?_ preguntaron todos

_Es lo de menos_ dijo Sayuri_ ¿que pasa aquí?

_Me llamo Alfred F. Jones_ dijo extendiendo la mano ese carismático chico, de pelo rubio _ Bueno estamos dando un debate, que hace el perdedor del partido

Una voz femenina interrumpió al joven.

_Hola chicos!_ gritaba desde lejos, y se veía a una chica a la cual solo respondió el portero

_Valen por aquí!_ grito Mamoru

_Le gusta el futbol_ pregunto Alfred

_Y vieras!, le encanta!_ grito Endo

_Hola!_ dijo con una sonrisa junto con Endo_ como están Goenji, Fudou, Kazemaru , Hermanos Fubuki yKido…_ mirando a los desconocidos_ Soy Valen Mizukoshi

_Hola _ respondieron todos

_Bien, me apunto_ dijo Sayuri_ ¿puedo jugar primo?

_Vas para mi equipo _ dijo Alfred

_¿Un partido?_ dijo emocionada la recién llegada_ también me apunto.

_Veamos_ hablo el rubio y contando_ Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce mas la castaña y quince con migo, tu equipo ocho y el mio nueve.

_Bien

_dividamos, ahora tu…._ se quedo callado

_¿que pasa?_ pregunto fudou

_Pues, ¿sus nombres?

**Bueno aquí queda el capi, algunos talvez se decepsionaron, pero soy principiante asi que si me matan a piedras, mi funeral… no tan duro**

**En el siguiente capi aparecerán nuevos personajes…. Y ya no se permiten mas personajes a expcion de tres chicos mas.**

**Me despido Sayuri**

**Cap 3 : Combate o nueva amistad?**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 : Combate o nueva amistad?**

**Gracias por leer**

**Combate o nueva amistad?**

Caida estilo anime por parte de todos…

_Bien, todos vamos a presentarnos _menciono con entusiasmo el capitán Endo

_Eto… A ustedes todos los conocemos son Endo,Goenji,Kido Ichinose, Kazemaru, Fudou, Astuya y Shiro. _Dijo Valen

_Bien, entonces ustedes…

_Veamos, siento que aquí hay mas familiares_ dijo viendo a los presentes y analizándolos

Todos se miraron entre si, con caras muy extrañadas…, luego pusireon cierto sonrojo, al ver que si tenían "familiares" allí.

_Mamoru, presnta a tus familiares.

_Jejeje, solo ten go mi querida prima, Valen… los chicos ya la conocen pero aquí hay "nuevos" por asi decirlo.

_Hola!, ya dije me llamo Valen junto a mi primo siempre estare presente en los partidos _ menciono con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Endo. Devio tener como de 13 a 14 años pelo negro azabache largo y liso, vestia con unos shorts blancos y una polera roja, piel blanca.

_Hola Valen_ respondieron todos, algunos muy animados otros despistados…

_Ichinose, ¿Hay alguien?_ pregunto el rubio que había tomado el control de la conversación

_solo mi prima y…_ a lo que la joven a su lado le tapo la boca impidiendo que diga algo

_Mejor callas primo, me llamo Amelia, pero pueden decirme Mia_ menciono la joven peliroja y ojos esmeralda, tenia la piel blanca, que vestia con una polera ajustada, encima una chaqueta de mezclilla unos shorts también de mezclilla y unas zapatillas converse .

_Bien, vamos en la mitad, Shiro o Atsuya

_No… ahora_ mencionaron los dos gemelos /En mi historia son gemelos, asi me gustan se ven tan lindos/

_Aver… ¿Goenji?

Acercandose a dos chicas próximas

_estoy con mis dos primas y … una conocida._ menciono mirando despistando al vacio_ emm, la primera Jesse_ menciono acercándose mas a una chica de pelo castaño con una trenza larga cayendo por su espalda y un delicado serquillo a un lado, su tono de piel era diferente algo moreno, y debi tener como unos 17 a 18 años, **Vendriamos a ser primas, por que ella es la primahermana de mio primohermano asi que ella vendría a ser mi prima hermana y su madre que seria la heramana de mi madre de la hermana…o será hermano, no me di cuanta que me rascaba la cabeza y puse cierta cara de descontento al no entender mucho de lo que decía**

Ella llebava unos tenis rojos muy combinados con su vesturio, unos jeans negros y una blusa de triantes del mismo tono rojo una sueter griss encima.

_Me llamo Jesse, mi primo me trajo para el partido, quisiera ver algunas técnicas_ dijo seria, oviamente eran primos.

_La segunda, Sayuri_ dijo mientras se acercaba a una chica extremadamente palida /Ya no los aburro, esta en el primer capi/

_Em, me apareci por aquí, sin decir nada, y me disculpo por aquello Sayuri, para cualquier cosa, pero me dicen angel ._ menciono la chica junto al delantero.

_Creo que solo faltamos nosotros_ el rubio que había hablado, miro a la joven junto a el, al parecer familiar suyo, tenían mucho en común_Ya dije, me llamo Alfred , e aquí mi hermana.

_ Me llamo Mathew Williams, eto… bueno un gusto_ dijo la chica que parecía algo timia a comparación de su "hermano" que a comparación de ella que parecía ser tirena y poaciente, el era algo irritante a los ojos de Sayuri, se fijo en los calzados que llevaba botas hasta las rodillas de un morado oscuro, luego se fijo en la ropa, jeans negro una polera ajustada de tirantes también negra que le llega hasta mitad del muslo y otra de manga corta de cuello desvocado lila que le llega hasta las caderas suelta parecida a un pequeño vestido. Por lo visto la mayoría de las chicas se puso ropa muy incomoda para jugar, ams por las botas, o zapatillas.

_No es por molestar pero, "Chicas" no creen que estamos con calzados muy… incomodos por asi decirlo, para jugar un partido de Soccer?_ pregunto la de mechones blancos

Todas se miraron, a excepción de una o dos que llevaban tenis, a lo cual empezaron a pensar

_Chicas, debemos jugar Soccer, eso no es problema_ dijo el portero con un balón en las manos

Gota de sudor pòr parte de la mayoría de las chica que pusieron unas caras de enojo

_ endo, talvez, si se sientan incomodas_ dijo ichinose con una sonrisa algo temerosa

_!pero yo quiero jugar! Quiero jugar quiero jugar_ gritaba endo saltando como un niño

_¿Le parece jugar mañana a las 10?_Pregunto el Alfred

_Bien, 10 de la mañana será, Aki…_ dijo Ichinose, llamando a la gerente

Asi todos empezaban a desconcentrarse hasta que se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado del campo

_Esperen…_ dijo hasta llegar al lugar

**_Ese rostro, de donde lo conozco… donde lo vi?_ en realidad era difícil, mis recuerdos empezaron a retroceder, hasta sus siete, ocho, nueve… _¿Victoria?**

_¿Empezaran sin mi?_ pregunto cansada la castaña, tenia ojos de color avellana llevaba unos jeans negros una blusa azul de manga corta con una letra japonesa, pocos sabían lo que significaba.

_Si, la conocida que les dije_ menciono Goenji, acercándose a la chica

_Soy Maria Victoria, acabo de llegar de Italia, Goenji, es algo asi como mi…_ al igual que otra chica se miraron frente a frente, asi que la nueva decidió no decir nada mas que mirar a la de mechones blancos, Victoria, sabia que su amiga no demostraría tan fácil sus sentimientos frente a tanta gente_ es un amigo, nuestros padres se concoieron…

_Bueno victoria_ menciono aun el rubio_ se suspende el partido hasta mañana a las 10

_Estare aquí

Asi todos se desconcentran Sayuri por su lado no sabe que hacer ir a buscar a su amiga o ir simplemente a su casa, va retirándose, esta fuera de la cancha y espera a su primo para poder ir a ver Yuuka.

Espero el partido y me llegaron mil ideas a la cabeza, bueno a los participantes del fic os pido me den sus institutos.

Gracias por leer


	4. Nota de autor :(

Hola bueno perdon por tardar en publicar, la carpeta de archivos se me perdió, y ya no pude escribir.

Pero les prometo que pronto trigo la cont.

Sin mas que decir espero me comprendan y traigo avances del próximo capi:

Cap.4_ Partido, lucha hasta el ultimo minuto.

Endo: Ya comenzamos a jugar?.

Ya que estamos todos, bien ¿quien para mi equipo?

Sayuri: Bien, el partido se pone interesante, técnicas que no conocemos.

No se pierdan el siguiente capi.

Endo. Técnicas combinadas, técnicas únicas, espero verlas pronto

Endo y Sayu: no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

Arigato


	5. Decepcion

Como dije perdón por tardar la base de dtaos de mi maquina se perdió y… asi fue la cosa.

Triste historia… pero espero que me perdonen.

Recalacar: mientras no tenga los insitutos todos van en Raimon. Se cambiara hasta que me den el insituto

* * *

Asi todos los integrantes se separan, y se dirigen a donde les convenia* a los personajes en la historia se dirigen a donde quieran… tal vez con un helado*

Goenji, Jesse y Victoria se quedaron en la cancha Sayuri salió de esta esperando a sus primos y a su… Amiga

Lso tres salieron conversando mientras que se veian fijamente como amenazándose.

_Quien diría encontrarnos de nuevo Angel_ dijo con la gran sonrisa que siempre llevaba

_Victoria, de Italia a Japon, y nos volvemos a ver_ mostrando una pequeña sonrisita

Ambas se abrazaron mientras que Goenji se quedaba viendo sorprendido como ambas se conocían

_Mi prima y mi amiga ya se conocían y no me dijeron?

_Nos conocimos en Italia, gracias a nuestros institutos_ dijeron ambas… amabas miraban el cielo recordando aquellos tiempos.

_Bien, gran novedad_ dijo el sonriendo_ Yuuka debe estar esperando a su prima

_Cierto… Yuuka debe estar esperándome, le traje unos regalitos_

_Pero Victoria podrías acompañarnos, después de todo Yuuka te tiene mucho afecto a ti_

Asi los tres se dirigieron a casa del delantero, Yuuka feliz jugeteaba con los jugetes y con amabas chicas hasta que abas se tuvieron que retirar.

Al dia siguiente todos despertaron con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que les permitiría encontrar nuevos rivales.

Victoria y Sayuri se dirigieron juntas a la cancha del partido, mientras veian como llegaba la gente con los deportivos del instituto Raimon.

_Todos listos?_ pregunto el rubio ya conocido como Alfred

_si! _Asintieron todos

-Los grupos fueron divididos al sorteo_ dijo Natsumi quien estaba presente por alguna razón

_Lso capitanes se quedan Mamoru y Alfred_

Ambos se fueron frente a frente

_En el grupo de Alfred, Kasemaru, Mia, Sayuri, Goenji, Shiro, Fudou

-En el grupo de Endo, Kido, Valen, Atsuya, Jesse, Ichinose, Mathew

_Bien dijeron ambos grupos_ mientras se ubicaban en el campo de juego

Cuando estaban a punto de dar la primera patada, la entrenadora se asomo deteniendo el partido.

_alto_ yo no di ningún tipo de permiso para que se efectuara este partido_ Dijo la entrenadora_ además, integrantes de Raimon ustedes tienen entrenamiento, y las gerentes debieron poner orden a esto_ dijo enfadada

_Tendra que ser otro dia_ dijo con una sonrisa Yuuto

_El equipo de Raimon no quiere competir otro dia en 30 años_ dijo algo molesto pero sereno Alfred

_El entrenamiento ya comenzo, y no están allí_ Mencionaba la entrenadora mientras que muchos desalentados se despedían, de los integrantes del Raimon

_Bueno esto se cancela_ dijo algo trite sayuri, dirigendose a su primo le dice_ Shuuya me voy al aeropuerto, Reina dice que la vea alla…

_Bien nos vemos_ dice el delantero mirando a su prima

_Adios…

Sayuri sola y pensatova se dirige al aeropuerto, al llegar alla encuentra a su amiga y ambas esperando logran encontrar a dos jóvenes**realmente lindos**

* * *

Perdonj x decepcionarlos, y por algunos personajes que aun no aparecieron, mi nuevo instituto no me deja tiempo para nada.

Prometo el siguiente capi pronto y a todos los que no aparecieron en el siguiente capitulo aparecen.

Perdon.

Sayuri Taisho


	6. chapter 6

_**Hola **_

_**PErdon, se que los descepcione…**_

_**Y fue x q nnnn tenia inspiración, pero bueno les aseguro que ahora si todo va a lo full, publicare lo mas pronto posible. Se los prometo-alzando la mano- y se que algunos diran "me arrepiento de haber metido mi oc", pues perdón. Estoy muy ocupada, y voy a dedicarme especialmente a este fic. Por que los oc´s no me pertenecen y no puedo fallar.**_

_**Recalcar: ahora si aparecen todos los oc´s**_

* * *

Yagami y Terumi(yopis no mi hermanito). Buscaban a ambos misteriosos chicos. Hasta que la voz de la peliazul se escucho

_Alli están_ decía señalando entre la multitud, de medio de esta salieron dos jóvenes. Uno de pelo rojo rubi y los ojos esmeralda, palido y sobre todo guapo. Eins?

_Yagami… yo buscándote y al fin te encontré

_Hiroto, mas vale que note vayas de nuevo, ella es mi amiga del Sun Garden hace muuuchos años no se si la recuerdas, Sayuri Terumi

_Noooo a poco es esa dulce niña_ decía hiroto viendo la joven un poco mas baja que el (un poco, no soy tan chata)con un beso en la mejilla empezó a hablar_Sayu, supongo que te acuerdas de mi.

_Claro Hiroto como olvidarte_ aun asi permanecia seria

_Y ¿a donde se fue Mido?_Pregunto Yagami

_Bueno estábamos buscándote y dijo que tenia hambre, luego fue corriendo a la tienda de helados_ dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

_Tipico de el…_ menciono Reina, dirigiéndose a su amiga_ mejor salimos de aquí, vamos al Sun garden Fuuzuno y Nagumo los están esperando

_Bien y que haremos con Mido

_Ya no es un niño, volverá solo…

Los tres salieron del Aeropuerto dirigiendose al Sun Garden, Hiroto dejo sus cosas tiradas en su habitación, Mido no llegaba. Pero fue extraño no encontrar a nadie. Todos los cuartos vacios. _Tan solo nos falta el Salon_ dijo Yagami

_Bien vamos_ los tres se dirigieron hacia el Salon, que era un lugar para fiestas y reuniones realmente grandes.

Las luces estaban apagadas… de pronto…

_SORPRESAAAAAAAA!_ Gritaron muchas personas…

_¿Eh?_ decían los tres confundidos, mirando a todos los presentes

_Hiroto Feliz cumpleaños, envejeces mas rápido_ dijo Nagumo con una sonrisa inimaginable.

_Vaya se me olvido que hoy es mi cumpleaños_ dijo este rascándose la cabeza

_Y como es que no estoy enterada?_ pregunto la peliazul mirando atónita a todos_ ALTO!_ grito esta de pronto, la música y las voces callaron

_Que pasa Yagami?_ pregunto Fussuke( asi se escribe?), ella en respuesta solo señalo a la joven a lado de Suzuuno_¿Uh?

_Que fiesta tan extraña donde hay gente que ni conocemos_ dijo ella algo desconcertada

_Pues, trajimos amigos_ respondia fussuke, mirando también a los gemelos Fubuki y otros…_ es una amiga, vale…

_Los nuevos preséntense_ dijo Yagami calmada… pero enfurecida por dentro

Con algo de espanto la joven a lado de Fussuke empezó_ soy Shimori Matsumoto…_ era ua chica de tez blanca con el pelo corto lacio-ondulado y con mechitas doradas.

_Mi nombre es Mai Matsugiro_ mencióno una morena (me refiero al pelo no al color de piel) al lado del joven Shiro

_Emm… yo soy Karen Kano_ dijo la otra joven muy similar a la anterior, esta se encontraba al lado del joven Astuya.

_Soy Tsumiko Kagamine_ dijo ella que se encontraba junto a Kido y Fudou

_No hay porque alterarse, solo eran cuatro chicas_ dijo Hiroto tratando de calmarla, para luego ir a vaguear por allí, el sonar de la música hacia bailar a todos menos a ciertas primas.

_Vaya Sayuri no es sopresa verte asi_ mencióno cierta joven, prima hermana de la mencionada

_Jesse, ni si quiera sabia que había fiesta_ dijo desanimada.

_Señoritas… que hacen tan solas_ Hiroto se puso en papel de Galan... por alguna razón había aparecido allí.

_A cierto, Hiroto ella es Jesse Goenji prima-hermana mia, y de Goenji, y Jesse el es el que se esta celebrando un año mas de vida… Hiroto Kiyama amigo de la infancia

_un gusto, y no se si me permitiría esta pieza… o como se diga en estos tiempos

Esta un poco sonrojada pero seria acepto y ambos salieron juntoas a bailar…

De pronto se abrió la puerta donde entraron dos figuras, femeninas. Sayuri solo escucho aquellas pisadas…

_Angel, ya empezó la fiesta_ dijo Mia barton, prima de Ichinose, junto con una castaña desconocida._ Einss ella es Alba Collins, conoce a mi hermanastro, ese niño no me dijo nada… bueno Dylan es mi hermanastro y ella lo conoce

_Un gusto Alba, Mi nombre es Sayuri Terumi ¿Nueva por el japon?_ pregunto Sayuri

_Igualmente un gusto Sayuri, y si soy nueva por aquí_ dijo con una sonrisa, las tres niñas hablaban. SE divertían gracias a las ocurrencias de la nueva chica, Alba Collins.

_ miren a esos dos_ dijo señalando a Victoria y shuuya que conversaban enun lado del salón_ miren como se miran, awwww se ven tan lindos, a y miren alla_ dijo señalando esta vez a la prima del portero Valen y a Yuuto que bailaban un baile lento_ cuanto a que si voy y me presento se ponen rojitos!_ se puedo a pensar_ yo voy.

_Espera..._ dijeron ambas chicas, pero ya era tarde, Alba ya había corrido con aquella pareja. Ellas solo veian la ecena de estos dos sonrojados.

Asi se pasban hablando de Amouuur y chocolate…. Las tres solitarias.

_Bueno saldré a tomar un poco de Aire…_ dijo Sayuri, pero al abrir la puerta se choco con cierto joven quedando frente a el_ uy lo siento…_ dijo ella mirando al peliverde

_Eh? Mido ya ha llegado!_ dijo Reina que se encontraba con Natsumi y Endo

_El helado corre peligro_ dijo alguien en voz baja

_HELADO!_ grito Mido corriendo hacia la heladera

Caida estilo Anime.

Ya que todo había llegado a u semi-fin, era hora planear las cosas para el dia siguiente!

No había nada que hacer. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, pero ahora empieza la verdadera historia. El verdadero saber del amor y el futbol.

Capitulo siguiente:

* * *

_**O vaya espero haberlo echo mejor, estoy dando los toques finales al siguiente capi, será toda una tarde(capitulo) de Facebook**_

_**Jajaja confesiones y caídas amorosas, chat grupal y personal, ¿puedo poner insultos hacia los chicos?**_

_**¿Quieren torturas?**_

_**¿quieren confuciones y celos?**_

_**¿Quieren caídas Amorosas(osea, que alguien se declare sin querer)?**_

_**¿quieren un gato?*no no les doy mis gatos!***_

_**Espero no defraudarlos, y espero que no se arrepientan, les aseguran un fic muy largo **_

_**Sayonara.**_


End file.
